


Hen Night

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Ginny Weasley, very soon to be Potter, adds matchmaking to the festivities included in her Pre-Mrs.Potter party. Can she get her best friend and maid of honor into the dark-skinned italian's pants before she says I do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of readers have said that while they enjoyed hen night they were disappointed Hermione didnt get to experience Blaise anywhere else so I added an extra scene for all those who wished things had gone a bit farther. Enjoy!

“MAID OF HONOR! HEY! YOU! GORGEOUS BRUNETTE IN THE SLINKY SILVER DRESS! COME HAVE A DRINK WITH YOUR BRIDE!!!!!” Ginny yelled over the remixed Weird Sisters song playing over the club’s speakers as they danced. Hermione swung her hips to the beat and jumped as Ginny wormed her way through the throngs of people.   
“GINNY!” Hermione screamed as the two girls connected their fingers. Ginny smiled and turned to head towards the bar. They danced their way through the crowd and collapsed at the bar while Ginny summoned the bartender. Ginny wore a short, white lace dress and strappy espadrilles and a tiara to match. Hermione was a huge contrast to her female best friend in a sequin dipped silver halter dress that hugged every curve perfectly with matching sky high stilettos.   
The bartender arrived and gave Hermione an impish smile.  
“Zabini! What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?” Ginny asked. The dark skinned Italian smiled.   
“I know the owner.” he said simply, pouring two apple martinis for the best friends.   
“You know the owner?” she replied, looking skeptical. Blaise nodded.   
“A wealthy young bachelor and old school mate from Hogwarts.” he called back. The music died down and he handed the girls their drinks.   
“So this is why you left the Ministry. I always wondered. Seems no one really knew why.” Hermione interjected, earning a look from Ginny.   
“That's the way we Zabini's like it. Keep the world guessing what our next move is. Enjoy your night ladies.” he said, winking at Hermione. She blushed and took her drink as Ginny grabbed ahold of her hand to weave back through their fellow partygoers.   
“Hermione, I know he was a slimy snake back in school but he is really cute. You should flirt with him.” Ginny said, sipping on her martini as they reached a table. Hermione scoffed.  
“Gin, this is supposed your hen party, not a matchmaking endeavour.” she replied, shaking her head at the redheaded witch.   
“Wouldn’t be a hard match to make. He couldn’t take his bloody eyes off you.” Ginny retorted.   
“Gin, don’t be ridiculous.” she answered, sipping her drink as they sat on a green and silver couch.   
“Ok, just because my brother is daft does not mean you’re unattractive. You’re a knock-out, Ron’s just a tosser. So get yourself a man who knows what he wants… which is you.” Ginny replied. Hermione blushed.   
“You’re barmy Gin.” she answered. Ginny shook her head and surveyed their fellow partiers. 

Across the club, Blaise was talking to the club owner in hushed tones.   
“Granger? Where?” came the aristocratic drawl of Draco Malfoy. Blaise chucked his chin towards their V.I.P. section where the brunette danced on Ginny and Luna. He shook his head and looked at the Italian.   
“Sudden fancy for muggle-born Zabini?” he asked, picking up his frosted glass and taking a long, slow drink of the amber scotch inside. The Italian smirked back at his best mate.  
“Nothing sudden about it my dear Malfoy. I’ve had a repressed crush on our brunette bookworm since our Hogwarts days.” he said, currently on break, drinking his own glass of scotch sparingly.   
“Seriously? Merlin man, I thought you had standards, or a type at least.” Draco answered, eyeing Hermione with a newly piqued interest.   
“Coming from the man whose type was anything with a gender classification of woman?” Blaise chided playfully. Draco took another long drink of his scotch.   
“Sod off Zabini. How about we start a game of truth or dare with Granger and her friends?” Draco said suddenly, eyeing his friend over the rim of his glass. Blaise smiled.  
“Looks like the Snake Princess already did. Look.” he replied, pointing towards the group where their friend, practically sister, Pansy Parkinson was walking up to the two former Gryffindors and their Ravenclaw friend.   
“What in the devil is she doing?” Draco asked.   
“Haven’t you heard? Our darling Slytherin sister is shacking up with She-Weasel’s youngest big brother.” Blaise answered, eyeing the gaggle of girls knowingly.   
“Has Pansy gone mental? That’s social suicide! How do you know that by the way?” Draco asked, turning back to his best friend.  
“I’m a bartender. I hear everything. Plus I was here the night Ron and Pansy hooked up.” he supplied, looking back to the group. The two men watched as Pansy and Ginny hugged. 

“Ginny! Hermione! I’m so glad i could make it! How are you both?” came Pansy’s high pitched squeal as she reached her newly found friends. She hugged them both and plopped down with them. She smiled at Luna, even though she barely knew the blonde beauty.   
“I’m so glad you could come Pans!” Ginny said, leaning her head on the elder witch’s shoulder.   
“Me too Love. So what have I missed?” Pansy asked, looking from Ginny to Hermione and back.  
“Your former housemate flirting shamelessly with Hermione has been about the most entertaining thing to happen thus far.” Ginny said, sighing in resignation. Pansy looked to Ginny in shock.  
“Draco finally made a move? Wow only took him a decade.” she muttered in response.   
“Draco? Bloody hell no. She meant Blaise.” Hermione cut in before Ginny had a chance.   
“Blaise was flirting? Blaise doesn't flirt. He prefers his women come to him.” Pansy replied, looking Hermione up and down.   
“Well, he winked at her and kept looking at her.” Ginny continued, eyeing Hermione knowingly.   
“Bloody wanker has lost his bloody mind.” Pansy retorted, eying Blaise and Draco from across the club. Draco nodded to her in acknowledgment and she returned it.   
“What do you say we invite the boys to play truth or dare? Harry’s meeting up with you in a few minutes isn't he?” Pansy asked, turning towards the bachelorette. Ginny nodded.  
“He and Ron and the boys were supposed to be done at eleven and then come here. So should be anytime.” Ginny answered.   
“Won’t that be a bit unfair with so many men to us 3 girls?” Hermione asked, flummoxed. Pansy smiled and shook her head.   
“You let me worry about that. I happen to spot two or three Hogwarts alums across the club. Let me network them and suck them in. You just focus on your piece of Italian chocolate ok Hermione?” she chuckled as she looked from the brunette to the Italian. Blaise made eye contact with Pansy and smirked. She returned it and nodded.   
“Alright.” Hermione resigned.   
“Magnificent.” Pansy said, slapping both girls on their knees and standing. She then walked away to gather a little mini Hogwarts reunion. 

A half hour later, Pansy had collected Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Astoria and Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Eloise Midgen, Demelza Robins, Victoria Frobisher, Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, Draco, Blaise (who was on a brief break while his apprentice bartender took over), Marcus Belby, Cormac McLaggen, Graham Montague, Ernie MacMillan,Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein. And minutes later, Harry, Ron, the twins, Neville, Dean and Seamus arrived. Harry walked over to Ginny and walked to sit behind her. She leaned into his embrace and he kissed her temple. Hermione smiled at them and at Ron and Pansy as he did the same thing as Harry had. Her best mates were happy. It made her happy. She inadvertently made eye contact with Blaise who blushed.   
“Alright, so who wants to play a bit of truth or dare?” Pansy asked to the assembled 32 people. Everyone raised a glass and cheered.  
“Excellent,” Pansy continued, “Now this game is to celebrate my future sister-in-law Ginny’s hen party before she marries Scar-head next week. So let’s have fun shall we? Who wants to start?” Pansy asked. Ginny raised her hand.   
“I want to say I’m in but my break will be over shortly as my apprentice has to be home soon.” Blaise voiced before Ginny could begin. Pansy threw him an incredulous look but nodded hesitantly, exchanging a mischievous look with Ginny.   
“Fine. Ginny, go ahead.” Pansy said, gesturing towards the younger witch. Ginny tapped her wedding dress white nails against chin rhythmically. Then she settled her eyes on Draco.   
“Malfoy, truth or dare?” she said, grinning evilly. Draco's eyes shot up to meet the bride-to-be’s. He schooled his face into cool indifference and said “Truth.” with practiced confidence. Ginny grinned and then sent a sidelong look towards Hermione.   
“Ever had a threesome? If so who with. If not who would you pick out of this group?” she asked, her eyes dancing with excitement. Draco dropped his eyes to the plate full of shots Blaise had brought over when Pansy roped him in. He lifted one to his pale lips and downed it.   
“Never have but if I had to have one, I’d pick Granger….and Astoria.” he said, reclining backwards against the couch on which he sat as his eyes raised to stare directly into Hermione’s. Molten amber met molten silver and he smirked before licking his lips lasciviously.   
“In your dreams Malfoy.” she whispered, looking into her lap.  
“How did you know?” he said back and her eyes were on him again. He loved the eye contact. It made him wish they were making it while she was sucking his rod. He felt a familiar growing and adjusted himself against his casual dress trousers discretely.   
“Hmmm who shall i pick…. Pansy… truth or dare?” he said, smiling at the girl he called his sister. She smiled back confidently.  
“Truth.” she said suddenly hesitant. This was odd for the former Slytherin Princess as she usually exuded cool confidence.   
“Obviously there’s no money in the Weasley name, what was it that attracted you to the Weasel?” he asked, eyeing his sister with an evil glare. Pansy huffed.  
“If you must know asshole it was because of how sweet he was to me. I had been on a date with Zacharias Smith and he treated me poorly and Ron swooped in and made me feel better.” she stated sharply. She turned her gaze to at the unsuspecting crowd around her.   
“Blaise, truth or dare?” she asked, her eyes finally resting on the Italian. He looked at his nails in disinterest before taking a slow drink of his scotch watching his former housemate.  
“Truth.” he answered simply.   
“How long have you had a hard rod for Hermione?” Pansy asked. Blaise choked and sputtered and his empty glass fell to the floor, rolling to a stop underneath the opposite couch.  
“What?” he asked. Pansy smiled evilly, Slytherin pride revamped.  
“How long have you had a hard rod for Hermione?” she repeated, not breaking their eye contact. Hermione’s face flushed.   
“Since fourth year.” he answered, his eyes flicking towards the brunette beauty.   
“Ginny, truth or dare?” Blaise said, eager to get the attention off him. Ginny stiffened.   
“Dare.” she said, not one to back down from a challenge.   
“I dare you to make out with your future sister in law.” he said, his eyes travelling to Pansy. Payback was a bitch. Ginny shrugged and then with one small glance towards her brother grabbed Pansy by the neck and kissed her hard on the mouth. Pansy grabbed the back of Ginny’s head and Ginny made her way onto Pansy’s lap. Several men in the group wolf whistled and catcalled. They pulled apart after several long minutes. Ginny climbed off Pansy’s lap, sat back down and smiled at Blaise. He watched, amused. Ginny added to moment by licking her lips. Pansy too, smiled.   
“Merlin Babe, she’s better than you.” Pansy joked, tossing a look back to her fiance before kissing his cheek and whispering ‘only joking.’   
“Now, as per the directions of my boss, I must return to the bar. Have fun you lot.” Blaise said, standing and turning to walk away. Ginny turned a mischievous eye towards her maid of honor. Hermione looked up at her best female friend and scowled. She shook her head in a silent warning as Ginny whispered conspiratorially with Pansy before clearing her throat and turning towards Hermione. Hermione pretended to be intrigued by twiddling her thumbs.   
“Hermione, truth or dare?” Ginny asked, smiling. Hermione shook her head and made eye contact with her and swallowed her prudish response.  
“Dare.” she said, evenly, ready to accept whatever challenge they burdened her with.   
“I dare you to go and blow Zabini while he bartends.” Ginny shot back exuding self confidence.  
“Are you mental?” Hermione shot back.  
“Chicken?” Ginny asked. Hermione’s blood began to boil. She stood and then bent to take a shot from the table. She downed it fearlessly and bit her tongue to avoid wincing.   
“You’re on.” she said, staring her best friend in the face. Ginny didn’t falter. Hermione turned and strode towards the bar. She took off her shoes as she went. She came to the part of the bar where the bartender entered and slipped underneath it. She crawled along the underside of the bar, keeping an eye out for Blaise’s expensive Italian shoes.   
When she finally spotted them she smoothed her dress under her and sat back on her knees. She noticed he was standing still so she took advantage of it. She reached forward and undid his belt buckle and the button underneath it. She pulled on the fabric resting against his thighs and shimmied his pants down to his knees. She felt the muscles in his legs stiffen. She noticed his black satin boxers and pulled them down. She smirked to herself as his member flopped out of them, semi erected by the cool air surrounding the bar. She looked up towards him and smiled to herself. She noticed his was at least 6 inches long while limp, and she couldn’t wait to see him at full mast. She began stroking his entire length, a little pearl of pre-cum already shining on his semi hard cock. She licked the pre-cum from the head of him and then peppered his shaft with tongue kisses. She felt him lean against the bar and smiled. She lightly massaged his balls as she felt him harden completely in her hand. Then she swirled her tongue around the head of him and she heard his breathing hitch while he was trying to take someone’s drink order.  
“Would you excuse me for one moment gorgeous? Thanks. Be right back.” he said as he poked his head beneath the bar. His cock popped out of her mouth as he looked down at her. She smiled up at him.  
“Hey Blaise.” she said somewhat sheepishly.  
“What the devil are you doing?” he asked, kneeling before her. Hermione absently began stroking him again. His eyes rolled back into his head as his lids closed.   
“Ginny dared me to do what I’ve been wanting to do for ages. Now get back up there and do your job while I stay down here and do mine.” she responded, stroking firmly. Thank Godric for liquid courage. She thought to herself as he nodded and stood again, leaning his hips into the bar. She began sucking him gently and he continued making drinks, with practiced ease Hermione noticed. She took half of him in her mouth and stroked half and she heard him struggle around a moan while making conversation. She massaged his balls while she sucked and she felt them tighten up under her hand. She could tell he was close, even after only the few short minutes she had been working her own brand of magic on him. She adjusted her pressure and suction and she heard him yelp. He pretended to drop something and bent down to look at her.  
“I’m about to explode woman. Now do you want me to finish or--” he was cut off as she began sucking faster and harder, and he just groaned. His hand grasped around a wad of her beautiful caramel curls as he forced himself deeper in her throat. As she moaned around his cock, she felt her thong knickers dampen. He began slamming into her mouth and she took it. As he came she moaned again, loving the feel of his seed sliding down her throat. When he finished she swallowed the load in one shot. Then she tucked him back inside his trousers and refastened his button and belt. She crawled from underneath the bar to which Blaise grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles.  
“Why did you get off so quickly?” she asked, above the noise as he tended a fuzzy navel to a patron. He smiled his enigmatic smile and looked at her.  
“Love, you have been my fantasy girl since fourth year. Let’s just say, reality is much, much better than fantasy. “ he said simply. She nodded, slightly dumbfounded.   
“Well, if you’d ever like a repeat let me know” she said, smiling as she knelt to put her heels back on.   
“Oh I definitely will.” he replied, nodding towards a patron. She smiled again and began to walk away when something occurred to her.   
“Hey Zabini!” she called above the music. He looked up at her curiously.  
“What?” he asked. She smiled at him.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day. I enjoyed the chocolate.” she smiled, winking at him before turning and returning to the table. He smiled and shook his head at her as she sat down beside Pansy. She smiled smugly at her friends and game play commenced on into the night.   
After hours of drunken dares and kisses and worse, the bride and groom-to-be had retired to a local hotel for the night; Pansy and Ron had returned to their flat, and the other members of the party had dispersed. Hermione however, was dancing with Dean. Blaise watched her across the club curiously.   
“Jealous?” came his best mate’s drawl. Blaise tore his eyes away from the brunette beauty and looked down at his boss/ best friend.   
“No. I’m simply admiring.” he replied, watching as she whispered something to Thomas and walked towards the bar. She smiled when she came across the two former Slytherins.   
“Hello there boys. I’m about to head home. What time do you get off Zabini?” she asked as she plopped onto the barstool beside Draco. He tensed at her company.   
“I get off in a half hour. Why Granger?” he asked, making eye contact with the beautiful brunette.   
“Well, I’m going to be frank with you… I thought we might see where earlier could lead.” she said, looking at her fingernails as the rapped against the bar. Blaise’s eyes rose to meet her own as she too looked up. Blaise arched one perfectly sculpted brow in a silent question.  
“Is that so?” he finally asked, a hint of a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione nodded.   
“I want to take you home Zabini.” she responded firmly. Blaise smirked and made eye contact with Draco.   
“Love, can I ask you something?” he asked, and Draco shook his head once in dissent. The two former Slytherins exchanged a look and looked at the brunette. She looked at the two men and quirked an eyebrow.   
“What is it Zabini?” she asked as he passed her another drink. Draco stared evilly towards Blaise. Bloody wanker knew better but he was going to do it anyway.   
“Would you take both of us home?” Blaise asked, a smirk plastered across his face as Draco gripped his glass of scotch tensely. Hermione looked down into her glass and thought about it for a moment. Then she looked up at Blaise, ignoring Draco’s presence entirely.   
“I only want you Zabini.” she said simply and sternly. Blaise nodded.   
“I know love likewise. But Draco’s harbored a secret schoolboy crush on you since second year and well, if I get you but he doesn’t, I’ll forever be inundated with questions about how good you are in bed and such. Besides it would turn me on greatly to watch my best mate get you first, just this once and then I’m all yours and you’re all mine. What do you say?” he asked, watching Draco in his peripheral vision. Hermione looked back down into her glass contemplatively. After a few agonizingly long moments she made eye contact with Blaise again.   
“Fine. Just this once. And then it's just you and me you fine piece of chocolate arse.” she muttered, downing the tequila shot he had poured her. Blaise’s smile grew and Draco’s jaw dropped. Blaise nodded to his boss who cleared the few remaining people out of the bar. Blaise came around the customer side of the bar and wrapped her in his arms affectionately. She smiled and melted into his hold. When Draco returned he scoffed at their affectionate nature. 

When they were all prepared, Hermione held the hands of both men and side-apparated. They arrived with a loud pop in the middle of Hermione’s sitting room. The couch was a chocolate brown and a roaring fire sat opposite it. Books littered every flat surface. She kept ahold of their hands as she led them down the short corridor to her bedroom. She pushed the door open and pulled them inside. They stood for a moment as she turned and locked the door behind them. She strode up to Blaise and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moaned in her mouth and deepened the kiss. Her arms went about his shoulders and Draco watched. Blaise pulled away and motioned Draco forward. He came reluctantly. Blaise kissed down Hermione’s neck and turned her towards Draco. Draco grabbed her chin and pulled her face to his in a sweet first kiss. She smiled against his lips as Blaise’s hands moved down her curves. Draco deepened the kiss and ran his hands over her covered breasts. Hermione pulled away to look down as Blaise stuck his head up her short silver dress. He noticed that she wore a simple black thong, made entirely of lace. He also noticed a large wet spot on it. He licked at her clit gently, testing her reaction. She moaned in Draco’s mouth as he pulled the tie at the back of her neck loose and the dress fell to reveal her full breasts. Draco was gobsmacked. He ran his fingers over the entire circumference of each breast, kissing her neck as he did. Blaise tugged on the skirt of her dress and pulled it so it pooled at her feet. Then he returned to his oral assault on her lower lips through the lace. His hands grabbed and squeezed her arse while his tongue worked on her clit and her dripping wet entrance. Draco knelt to take one hard nipple in his mouth and suck on it hard. Hermione gasped. Blaise pulled her knickers down to join her dress before tasting her with a renewed fervor. His tongue glided around her clit in circles as his tongue wrote his name against her lower lips. He wiggled his tongue around inside her and she eventually took control of the situation by moving to lay on her bed. The two men stood awkwardly beside it.  
“Who’s first?” she asked, laying naked and willing before them. Blaise smirked at her and clapped Draco on the shoulder.   
“Enjoy her mate.” he said, gesturing Draco forward. He removed his clothes and clambered onto the bed. He bent to kiss Hermione and she arched into his touch. Blaise conjured a chair for himself before sliding his pants to his ankles and sitting down. He took his cock out and began stroking it. Draco let his fingers meander down towards her folds and open them. She swallowed hard at the sensations he was eliciting. He moved the kisses lower, over her neck and her breasts passionately… slowly traveling lower. He came to rest at her mound and left a trail of small, quick kisses over the bald surface. She bucked her hips upward at the sensation and he laughed. She looked towards Blaise who smiled at her while stroking himself a tad faster. She smiled at him and then looked down at the man now licking her out. He slid his tongue between her delicate folds and then sucked on her clit hard. She bit her tongue around a moan as he slipped one finger inside her. He smiled at the slick wetness that surrounded his finger before adding a second. She moaned and grasped her bedsheets.   
When she was sufficiently wet enough he stroked his cock a few times. He placed his head against her core and enveloped it in her folds. His head fell back as he nearly came just from how wet and tight she was. She lifted her hips and fully sheathed him inside of her. She wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him to her before whispering,  
“Keep up the good work Malfoy. Give Blaise a good show.” she whispered as she sucked his earlobe and kissed her way down his neck. Draco began slowly rocking into her while sucking on her breasts. She thrust her hips into his own. As he sped up his pace they both became sweating, panting animals. Her cries of ecstasy filled the room and his grunts of intense pleasure resonated off her walls. Blaise’s eyes were closed tight as he stroked himself to the sounds of his mate and his new lady pleasing each other.   
“Roll over.” Hermione said. Draco looked up at her curiously. She took that as her cue and tucked and rolled him so she was on top, while keeping him deep inside her. He groaned and grasped for her hips. She smiled as she rolled her hips into his and he bit down on his lower lip. She smiled as she arched her chest, causing her breasts to rise, drawing both men’s attention. Next she slowly started sliding up and down his erect cock, making him hiss in pleasure as he dug his fingertips into her hips. He sat up to lick and suck at her neck and nipples. She tossed her head back, making eye contact with Blaise, who was vigorously stroking himself while massaging his balls.   
“Gods Hermione you’re so beautiful. I can't wait for my turn.” he said as she licked her lips at him. She turned back to Draco then and dug her nails into his shoulders to really bounce.   
“I’m going to….” he started. Hermione leapt off his lap and began to suck and lick his cock, coaxing his essence out of him. He shot his load into her mouth with weak thrusts. As she swallowed the first load he administered a second. She licked her lips as she swallowed it. Draco sat back against her headboard, totally spent. She laughed as she watched Draco doze off against her headboard. She slid off her bed and walked to where Blaise sat. She rubbed her hands against her breasts and pulled on her nipples gently as she walked to him.   
“Blaise,” she said, her voice dripping with sexual tones.  
“Yes my Queen.” he answered, looking up at her as she stood in front of him. She smiled.  
“I think I’d like some more chocolate.” she said, her eyes falling to rest on his still solid member.   
“Be my guest. Taste away.” he said, gesturing with his arms open. She smiled and sucked on delicate finger into her mouth. She soaked it in her saliva and then dropped it to circle around her areola. Blaise followed the actions with laser focus. She dropped it down farther and rubbed it against her clit. Blaise licked his lips at the sight of her massaging her own clit. She quirked an eyebrow at him.  
“Fancy a taste of your own Mister Zabini?” she asked, putting her right foot flat in between his knees. His eyes instantly dropped to her still wet cunt. His mouth began to water.   
“Would you let me?” he asked, stroking his cock a few times absently. She tilted his chair back and cast a nonverbal immobulus so it would stay tilted backwards and hovered her pussy over his face.

His tongue popped out of his mouth and licked one long, slow swipe from her entrance upwards before he pulled her down against his face. He buried his face in her wetness and shoved his tongue inside her. She fondled her own breasts as he went to town on her privates. He sucked her clit several times and she almost came completely undone.

He stroked himself while he licked her out. As he was about to catch his release, Hermione pulled her wetness away from his face and righted his chair. She watched as he stroked himself. She reached two fingers down into her wetness and collected some of her juices on them before bringing them back up to her mouth. She stuck the tip of her tongue thru her lips and licked at her own fingers as her eyes made contact with his. 

She slipped onto his lap and braced herself against his shoulders. She dropped down onto him slowly and she watched as his eyes rolled shut at the sensation. 

“Oh for the love of Salazar woman…. You feel so tight and amazing.” He whispered, biting his lip as she slid back up his length. He hissed at the sensation and she smiled at his reaction. 

“I think i may be a converted chocolate lover.” She smirked, looking down into his upturned face before kissing his lips gently. 

She slid back down his length again and he thrust upwards into her. She moaned as she felt completely filled. She rocked against his thrust and he let a moan slip from his lips. 

She sped up slightly, and he thrust into with matching fervor. She moaned at the sensation of him sliding against her walls, and before long his thrust were shorter. 

“I’m so close Hermione.” He muttered. Hermione kissed him as she sped her hips up and he groaned in her mouth. 

“Come for me Blaise. I’m on the potion. Just give it to me.” She whispered as she peppered his lips in quick kisses. 

Blaise grabbed her arse cheeks and lifted them from a sitting position and carried her against her bedroom door. His thrusts sped up and moments later he was depositing his seed inside her. She took it graciously and the pulse of his cock depositing his seed inside of her edged her to orgasm. He kissed her neck as she began cum all over him. 

He groaned with finality as he rested his sweaty forehead against her equally sweaty shoulder. 

Four earth shattering oral orgasms later, Hermione and Blaise were cuddled naked on her sofa while Draco slept off his sex high in her bed. Blaise nuzzled into her neck and whispered,  
“Finally. All mine.” as he pulled the emerald green throw around them. She nodded at his sentiment.  
“All mine.” she repeated, hugging him to her.   
They fell asleep in each other's arms as Draco snored loudly in her bed.


End file.
